


The Saviour's Curse.

by OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen/pseuds/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second poem from Emma as the first was the Queen of course!<br/>Inspired by fanfiction Cursed.<br/>Emma Swans character from OUAT.<br/>What can I say, I love SQ feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saviour's Curse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019851) by [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt). 



Always abandoned,  
But finds her own way,  
Defences fashioned,  
Keep strangers at bay.

A lost little girl,  
Both outside and in,  
Lays in fetal curl,  
Dreaming of her kin.

Strong shoulders carry,  
A burden of hope,  
Trust she must rally,  
To learn how to cope.

Her blood bond her start,  
True Love in her soul,  
Belief in her heart,  
Once half now made whole.


End file.
